


Drag, Dares, and Other Great Words Beginning With D

by RavenBlackRaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Dare, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackRaven/pseuds/RavenBlackRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto throws a costume dare party to get everyone ready for halloween. The only problem is that all the costumes have to be drag. With drag, dares, drunk singing, dancing, and many other great words that start with D, it doesn't get much better than this.</p><p>Fluffy and adorable. Mainly Kuroken but strong reference to other ships as well. The POV jumps around a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discussions of Dares

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and just had to roll with it. Kuroken is one of my favorites, but I added a bunch of other ships as well. It's fluffy but has a slight sex mention (no smut, just mentioned). Hope you enjoy!

My name is Kenma Kozume, I'm 21 and a third year at my local college. I'm currently studying to become a writer, and I share an apartment with my best friend and boyfriend Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo also goes to the local college and he is studying to be a math teacher.

We live in a two room apartment in the city. The large room is our living room and then there is our bedroom and a small kitchenette. It's not far from our school and we walk to class together every morning. It's small, but cozy, and I love it.

We have a tight group of friends that we get together with every Saturday that we don't need to study. All of us ended up going to the local Tokyo college, studying one thing or the next. We had known each other before school, though, from our days playing highschool volleyball.

There were eight guys in our circle, forming four couples. Sometimes I wonder if there are any straight guys in Tokyo, but that's beside the point. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Bokuto and Akaaahi, Sugawara and Daichi, along with Kuroo and I make up our group.

There is another group of eight dudes that gets together, as well. Sometimes we have parties with all of us or we'll invite specific couples for this reason or that. Those guys are Hinata and Kageyama, Nishinoya and Asahi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They all go to school near where Karasuno Highschool is, so that group has their own agenda.

It was Saturday and Kuroo and I had received a strange E-mail from Bokuto, who was to be the host of tonight's gathering. It read:

Hey hey hey, member of the squad.

We would like to inform you of a special get-together tonight. Come prepared for the dare.

We also will be hosting a party next Saturday night from 8-12, we hope to see you there.

If you will not accept the terms laid out for you, prepare yourself for humiliation.

Hoot hoot,

Bokuto

(I refused to use that sign off)

Akaashi

I had puzzled over it with Kuroo for quite some time, but ultimately we decided it was most likely just Bokuto foolishness. We went about our normal Saturday, cleaning, lounging, eating, the like. Finally five o'clock rolled around and we got ready to head over to Bokuto and Akaashi's apartment for our regularly scheduled hang out from 6-9.

Kuroo and I walked hand in hand the five blocks to Bokuto's apartment, taking our time to enjoy the nice autumn weather. We both wore light jackets, and were incredibly comfortable. We reached the apartment all too quickly.

Bokuto answered the door with his usual boisterous personality. I nodded a greeting and Kuroo did the bro hug thing with Bokuto. I rolled my eyes at the two and slipped inside. I could smell pizza coming from the kitchen, but I continued to the living room couch instead.

I took up residence in my usual area of the couch and said, "Hey," to Akaashi as he entered from one of the rooms. The apartment was larger than mine and Kuroo's, but it didn't bother either of us. By the time Kuroo came to the couch, Daichi and Suga were entering.

Kuroo sat down and I swiveled over to place my legs in his lap. He rubbed up and down from my ankles to thighs as he asked loudly, "So what's on the agenda tonight, Bokuto?"

The other boy smiled mischievously as Daichi and Suga took up their spot on the far left of the couch. "That's for me to know and you to find out after pizza," he drawled playfully.

Kuroo groaned and flicked his wrist next to his face in feign irritation, saying, "Bokuto you are such a tease."

Bokuto laughed loudly and Akaashi went to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Get the door, will you?" The dark haired man said.

Bokuto quirked an eyebrow, "There's no one there-"

Just as the words were leaving his lips the doorbell buzzed. Bokuto looked at Akaashi in awe and grinned, "My baby's psychic!" He exclaimed, placing a kiss on Akaashi's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Akaashi said, pushing off the attack of kisses. "Just get the door."

Suga giggled from across the couch, muttering, "Ah love," to Daichi. The former captain raised an eyebrow and leaned sideways, kissing the corner of Suga's mouth, causing him to giggle again.

Kuroo looked at me "Why are we the only ones not kissing?" He asked.

I shrugged and leaned toward Kuroo, closing my eyes and puckering my lips. I heard Kuroo chuckle once before I felt his soft lips meet mine. They held there for a moment before Kuroo pulled back sharply. I opened my eyes in confusion and saw the problem. Bokuto had Kuroo in some kind of hold, his arms underneath either of Kuroo's armpits, restraining all movement.

"No PDA," Bokuto grunted as Kuroo struggled.

Snorting Kuroo retaliated, "That's rich," he looked at me desperately. "A little help, kitten?"

I shook my head, smiling. "I think it's more entertaining to watch you two struggle, so I think I'm good."

Kuroo laughed grimly, "Why you little-"

Akaashi interrupted, saying, "Can we eat now?" He came up behind Bokuto and wrapped his arms around him to place his hands on his chest. Bokuto blushed lightly and melted into the touch, releasing Kuroo. "Everyone needs to say hi to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. You all were preoccupied, I realize, but they're here now," Akaashi said in his mom-like tone.

Kuroo and I looked at the two men and in unison said, "Hi Tsukishima and Yamaguchi."

Akaashi said, "Good job," while attempting to disentangle himself from Bokuto and go to the kitchen at the same time. Akaashi is a strong person, I thought, to be able to keep him at bay. Godspeed, owl mom, and may the force be with you.

Our group made our way into the assembly line like set up Akaashi had put out. It started on one end of the counter and as Akaashi handed out plates, Bokuto slapped pizza onto plates. After the plates had been distributed, Akaashi went down to the other end and poured water or lemonade. While drinks were happening, Bokuto readied himself with the napkins. By the end of it all, everyone had a slice, drink, and napkin. It was fast and effective in a very Akaashi way.

We all gathered at the coffee table in front of the couch and ate our food with minimal conversation. We ended up eating three pizzas.

After all the food was eaten and the trash properly taken care of, Bokuto left to get some things while the rest of us tried to get Akaashi to tell us what all the secrecy was for. All he said was, "It has to do with the party and Bokuto's personal entertainment."

That brought on many wary glances in the direction Bokuto had gone. After a few more minutes of badgering the iron-willed Akaashi with questions, Bokuto came back bearing a big cloth grocery bag that was obviously holding something heavy, a baseball cap, a stack of index cards, and pencils.

I looked at Kuroo, but he looked as confused as I felt. Bokuto grinned as he sat down next to Akaashi, handing his boyfriend the bag and placing the rest of his things on the table in front of him. "Hi everyone!" He chirped.

"Hi," we all said together.

His grin stretched wider, if that's even possible, and he said, "I assume you all saw my email?" We all nodded. "Good," he said and looked at Akaashi mischievously. "So...are you guys prepared for the dares?"

I raised my hand. Bokuto saw and pointed at me from across the table, "Kenma!"

I dropped my hand, "Yeah, um, quick question?" Bokuto nodded and I continued, "Yeah, what the hell is going on?"

Bokuto laughed, "Oh, Kenma, always straight to the point with you, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Get on with it already!"

He laughed again and said, "Okay, okay, but before we begin, I need to tell you the stakes." Everyone rolled their eyes and huffed impatiently. "So. Stakes. Akaashi and I will be hosting a party next Saturday, as per the email, and it won't be just any party. Oh, no, my children, this will be a dare party!"

Everyone sort of blinked. This is what we've been waiting for? Bokuto caught our bored looks and waved his hands quickly. "No no no! This is gonna be great, hear me out!"

Kuroo shrugged and I shook my head, slipping my hand into his. "Get. On. With. It." I said.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi for support, but the dark haired guy just shrugged. "Okay, well, so the party. I need all of you to agree to abide by the rules and complete your given tasks. If you refuse to do this, you will be moved to the top of my hit list."

Everyone shuddered. Bokuto's hit list wasn't something you wanted to be on. One time, Kuroo had promised to text Bokuto, but his phone died. Bokuto then added him to the hit list. Kuroo was innocently walking across a low bridge over a street and Bokuto raced past him on a bike screaming bloody murder. Kuroo was so startled, he tripped and tumbled off the bridge into the street. He was hit by a car. It wasn't terrible, he only sprained an ankle and got bruised, but it could've been bad.

Bokuto caught our horrified looks and grinned, regaining his idiotic confidence. "If you win, however, you will get a prize."

I raised my hand again. When Bokuto called on me, I said, "Yeah, um, what are we winning exactly? And what is the prize?"

Bokuto elbowed Akaashi, who held up a brand spanking new PS4 still in the box and everything. I stared at the box in awe and felt my mouth drop three feet.

Grinning, Bokuto said, "If you win the dare game the party is based around, you get this," he pointed at the console. "And before you ask, I didn't steal it. Akaashi is just somehow really frickin good at Bingo."

Akaashi shrugged, "I just pay attention to my cards."

Kuroo squeezed my hand. He knew how badly I'd wanted a PS4. I'd been bugging him about getting one for ages.

I looked around at out group. Tsukishima looked bored, but he was still paying attention, which meant he was interested. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, looked very interested. Suga and Daichi didn't really play video games, but they seemed to want to participate anyway.

Bokuto looked around at each of the faces around the table before saying, "Before I continue with the details, I need everyone to agree to follow the rules."

Everyone nodded or said something affirmative. Bokuto looked like a kid in the candy store as he said, "Akaashi, if you would."

Akaashi sighed and said, "Don't shoot the messenger.... You know how Halloween is in two weeks?" We nodded and he continued, "This is gonna be a costume party....but you can't just dress up. You have to dress as whatever you are given, but as a female."

Silence struck and it seemed as if we had all stopped breathing. "Drag?" Tsukishima asked incredulously. "We have to dress in drag?"

Bokuto cackled with laughter and Akaashi looked apologetic. Tsukishima tried to get up, presumably to leave, but Yamaguchi pulled him back down, "It'll be fun, Tsuki, let's just do it."

Tsukishima looked sick and glared at the ground, pulling his arm away from Yamaguchi. Daichi and Suga were whispering something to each other for a moment before nodding and looking back at Bokuto expectantly. Kuroo and I didn't even discuss it. We just looked at each other and knew we would participate.

After everyone had finished their discussions, Akaashi cleared his throat, "Okay, well there's another thing." Yamaguchi had to physically sit on Tsukishima to keep him from escaping. Akaashi glanced at Bokuto before continuing, "You don't get to choose your costumes."

Daichi groaned and Suga joined Yamaguchi in sitting on Tsukishima to keep him down. Akaashi elbowed Bokuto, who started talking over the grunts and protests of the pile of Suga, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. "Okay, well in this hat," he held up the baseball cap. "I have an index card with each of our names. Everyone is going to pull one, and that is whose costume you choose. Pass it around clockwise and don't reveal whose name you have." He handed the hat to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi pulled a slip, opened it, then passed the hat to Suga. "I got my name," he said.

Bokuto replied, "Pull another then put the one with your name back."

Suga nodded and grabbed another before dropping the first back in and passing the hat to the still pinned Tsukishima.

Tsukishima somehow managed to get a slip before pushing the hat to Daichi. The hat then went to Kuroo, who fist pumped after pulling. Then I got the hat. There were only three slips left. I took the one farthest to the left and opened it.

In print that looked like it must be Akaashi's read the name: Kuroo.

I felt a flutter in my stomach as I passed the hat to Akaashi. I knew the perfect costume for my manly boyfriend.

After Akaashi and Bokuto picked slips, Bokuto picked up the index cards and Akaashi grabbed the pencils. While Akaashi slid pencils to everyone, Bokuto said, "Now everyone write down the costume you choose for the person whose name you pulled. When you're done, fold the card and write their name on the outside."

He slid cards to everyone the way a dealer might and grabbed his pencil, immediately writing something with a huge grin. Everyone started scribbling costumes onto their cards and I looked at my blank card for a moment before smiling devilishly. I picked up my pencil and wrote two words and folded the card, writing Kuroo's name on the outside.

Akaashi collected the cards and then redistributed them to the person they were meant for, saying, "Don't say what you got."

I watched as everyone got their cards and opened them. Tsukishima had murder in his eyes, Yamaguchi looked confused, Daichi and Suga were looking thoughtful, and Akaashi and Bokuto looked shocked by what their cards said. Finally my eyes landed on Kuroo who was looking at me with an amused expression. "Kenma, you're such a dork," he said, flicking my leg under the table.

I smiled innocently at him, "I've no idea what you're talking about, Kuroo." I squeezed his thigh under the table in response to his flick.

He rolled his eyes and nodded at my unopened card. I took a deep breath and opened it. In a handwriting I recognized as Kuroo's were the words 'sexy cat girl.'

I looked back up at my boyfriend and snorted, "Hey, Mr. Predictable, was that supposed to be clever?" Kuroo had always called me 'kitten' as a pet name.

Kuroo grinned and leaned closer to my face, "That depends, did you find it clever?"

I rolled my eyes and blew air into his eyes, making him blink and pull back. He chuckled and muttered, "I guess that's a no."

"Uh huh," I said and looked back at our friends. Daichi had joined the pile of people keeping Tsukishima down, but it didn't look like he was trying to escape now. He was flailing his arms, trying to hit Bokuto. Akaashi was tugging on Bokuto's sleeve, trying to pull him away from Tsukishima's torrent of arms, but Bokuto just kept cackling.

I was confused until Tsukishima started yelling. "What the hell Bokuto!? Why would you choose THAT as my costume!?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tell him and you're out, Tsuki darling," Bokuto said in between chuckles.

"Don't call me that!" Tsukishima yelled. "Only Yamaguchi gets to call me that you asswipe!" With that last exclamation, he threw everyone off his back and lunged for Bokuto.

Akaashi sighed heavily. "Why can't we ever just have a nice get together?" He questioned loudly while Tsukishima struggled to keep Bokuto pinned.

I looked at Kuroo, but he was just laughing. Yamaguchi looked mildly horrified and Suga was tending to Daichi, who presumably fell and hurt himself.

"Why the hell did you make that my costume if you knew it was me!?" Tsukishima was yelling again.

Bokuto wiggled, trying to escape, but Tsukishima tightened his grip. "Because it's funny?" Bokuto didn't sound sure.

"You asshole," Tsukishima snarled. "Don't you ever call me Tsuki. Are we clear?"

Bokuto raised himself as high up as he could in his pinned state and drawled, "As crystal, darling." After the word darling, he leaned even higher and pecked Tsukishima on the cheek.

"THAT'S IT." Akaashi thundered in his rare angry tone that scared everyone. I scooted closer to Kuroo as Akaashi hauled Tsukishima off of Bokuto. "Finish explaining the rules, Bokuto. Then everyone get your asses to the couch in an orderly manner because we are gonna play Wii like civilized people or so help me I will skin all of you."

My hand flew to my forehead in a salute and I yelled, "Yes sir Akaashi sir!"

Kuroo repeated what I'd said and Daichi and Suga nodded. Yamaguchi was glaring daggers at Bokuto and he had dragged Tsukishima into his lap after Akaashi dropped him. Tsukishima grumbled something and Yamaguchi ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair, saying, "Yeah yeah, get on with it."

Nodding, Akaashi used his foot to gently nudge Bokuto, who was still laying on the floor.

"Alright," Bokuto said, sitting up. "The rest of the rules are pretty much that you all have to do dares. You will start with three dare points. You gain points by completing dares, and you lose them by refusing dares. If you lose all of your points, you're out of the running for the PS4 and you are no longer able to pass on dares, meaning you have to take any dare you're given. Person with the most points at the end of the night wins. Also you have to at least give two dares to each person, but you are encouraged to give more. We will be wearing bracelets that keep track of the points. Also, as a reward to the person with the best costume, they will start with 5 dare points, instead of 3. As punishment for the person with the worst costume, they will start with only 1. If you break any of the rules at any given time, you are subject to losing points or other privileges." He wiggled his eyebrows at everyone in that annoyingly Bokuto way. "Everyone got it?"

We all nodded.

"Good," Bokuto said. "Then get your asses onto the couch and turn on the Wiis before Akaashi brings out the knives."

We all went to our normal spots on the couch. Kuroo sat on the far right side and I sat close next to him with my legs in his lap. Daichi and Suga occupied the left corner. Bokuto and Akaashi took center, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat on the rug with their backs against everyone's legs.

When Akaashi had moved in with Bokuto, they both had owned Wiis and the game Mario Kart. Rather than sell one, they kept both and just used the second one when they had everyone over. It was hooked up to an older television they kept in a closet on a rolling stand similar to the ones used in schools.

This way, all eight dudes could play Mario Kart at the same time. We always switched up who played who, but couples always played on the same console. This time, Kuroo and I were playing Bokuto and Akaashi.

When we chose our characters, I picked Toad, like always, but rather than pick Toadette, as per his usual, Kuroo chose Princess Peach. I smiled and he looked at me knowingly. Bokuto picked Mario and Akaashi picked Waluigi. I scooted closer to Kuroo as Akaashi chose our course.

This was our usual Saturday night activity. Playing Kart with the bros. It was really nice and we all were content to play the night away, but eventually we had to go.

Daichi and Suga politely thanked the hosts and made their leave. I was leaning against the couch, watching everyone leave and waiting for Kuroo to get out of the bathroom.

When Yamaguchi and Tsukishima made their way to the door, Yamaguchi walked fast and stopped in front of Bokuto. He whipped his hand out and slapped the taller boy, not hard, but enough to startle him.

"Don't you EVER kiss my Tsuki EVER again, do you hear me?" Yamaguchi looked like a small ball of rage and Bokuto had to settle Akaashi with a hand to his shoulder.

"Loud and clear," Bokuto said. With those words, the fire died and Yamaguchi was back to his normal self.

"Thanks for the fun night, we're looking forward to your party! Bye!" Yamaguchi grabbed a startled looking Tsukishima and walked out of the apartment.

When the door closed, Akaashi put a hand to Bokuto's cheek and said gently, "Are you okay?"

Bokuto nodded, "Yeah that was nothing. I knew he was gonna need to let off some steam so I was ready for it."

Akaashi leaned up to kiss Bokuto's forehead, "I still don't like watching you get smacked."

Bokuto chuckled and snaked an arm around Akaashi's waist, "Don't be getting all mushy feely on me now, Akaashi. The night is young, you never know where this sentiment could lead us."

Akaashi giggled and whispered against Bokuto's mouth, "Is that so? I think I'd like to see where it goes..."

Bokuto made a purr type sound low in his throat and pulled Akaashi forward and when their lips met, I realized where this was headed. "Um, guys?" I asked awkwardly.

Bokuto groaned and pulled microscopically away from Akaashi. "Kenma you really know how to ruin a moment, don't chya?"

I shrugged and heard the door creak down the hall. "Kuroo, we gotta go so that Bokuto and Akaashi can have sex in peace."

Kuroo tilted his head as he emerged from the hallway, "Okay then?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the doorway, calling over my shoulder, "Thanks, see you guys next Saturday!"

I heard a giggle come from Akaashi as the door started to close, but Kuroo caught it before it shut, making Bokuto groan again. Kuroo stuck his head inside and said, "Stay safe kids, make sure you use protection-"

He was shoved from the apartment and Bokuto yelled, "Yeah whatever mom, now get out!"

The door slammed shut and it sounded like someone was shoved against it. Kuroo sighed, taking my hand and leading me out of the apartment building. "Young love. It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked me as we felt the cool autumn air.

I smiled and bumped his arm with my shoulder. "You're such a helpless romantic, Kuroo," I said. "But you're my helpless romantic."

Kuroo chuckled, "Oh ho ho? Is that an invitation?"

I rolled my eyes, "Contain your sexual urges until we get home, will you?"

Kuroo whined, "But Kenma..."

I shook my head and said, "You can wait-" but as I was saying it, he pushed me into an alley and up against the wall.

"No I can't," he said, leaning closer to my face. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He took that as an okay and pressed his soft lips to mine. His hands slipped from my waist to my hips and I buried my hands in his spiky hair.

His lips parted mine and then his tongue was in my mouth. I laughed low in my throat and my tongue joined his in its exploration. He broke away for a breath and then pressed his open mouth back to mine.

There was a wolf whistle from down the street and I raised my hand, extending my middle finger. Kuroo pulled away, breathing heavily. I looked at him dazedly, "Ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah okay, but we're picking up where we left off," he said suggestively.

I giggled and wrapped my hand in his, "Okay then."

We walked home and when we got there, we barely acknowledged the door. Before I'd been able to get out my key, Kuroo had me pinned to the wall again. It took us a longer moment then I'd like to admit to remember the door.

When we finally managed to get the key in the door, Kuroo slammed it open so hard I had to check we hadn't broken anything. As soon as we were through the threshold, Kuroo's hands were under my shirt. He half pushed, half carried me to the couch and then he was on top of me and things heated up quickly.

There was tongue and lips and heavy breath and it was awesome. My shirt ended up somewhere across the room and someone's hand was on someone else's belt buckle, then Kuroo bit my lip so hard I tasted blood and I moaned, "Oh sweet Jesus."

Then Kuroo was off me and I was panting on my back. I was shirtless and his belt was half hanging out of the loops. Our hair looked next to insane and the door was still wide open. I put a hand to my mouth and I felt my swollen lips.

Kuroo was breathing hard and he said, "Well that escalated quickly."

I laughed, "You think?"

Then we were both laughing and Kuroo shut the door. I sat up on the couch and Kuroo joined me. I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his warm, strong arms around my bare back. We sat there for a moment, breathing in the scent of each other and resting in the warmth of our bodies.

"Sooo...." Kuroo began.

"Sooo?" I asked.

"Wanna do it?"

"Eh..."

"Please?"

"Fine, we can do it."

So we did and that was that. When we were done, we just laid there in bed, holding each other. Neither of us bothered to get dressed, so we just fell asleep like that. Naked and warm, pressed against each other under the soft sheets.

I really fucking love Kuroo.


	2. Daydreams of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto throws a costume dare party to get everyone ready for halloween. The only problem is that all the costumes have to be drag. With drag, dares, drunk singing, dancing, and many other great words that start with D, it doesn't get much better than this.
> 
> Fluffy and adorable. Mainly Kuroken but strong reference to other ships as well. The POV jumps around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for some KuroKen character development because this is where it's at. Also be ready for a flashback ;)

The next week was boring. It was mostly same old same old except that after classes, we worked on our costumes. We had to do this separately because Bokuto had emailed everyone about not being able to divulge our costumes before the party.

On Friday we went to my mom's house and she gave Kuroo a crash course in sewing so that he could add the finishing touches to his costume. My mom is great.

I remember the day I came out to her. It was the same day I had my first kiss with Kuroo.

-flashback time-

We were still third years in highschool. It was a few weeks before I first met Hinata. I was hanging out at Kuroo's house playing video games since his parents weren't home. Sometime in the middle of playing, we started playing truth or dare.

It was Kuroo's turn and he had just asked me about my first kiss. I told him I'd never kissed anyone.

The night continued and eventually it got dark and I knew I had to go before my mom got worried. I said so to Kuroo and he agreed.

I gathered my stuff and turned toward the door. Kuroo was lazily leaning against the door frame looking thoughtful. He looked very handsome.

I had been nursing a crush on Kuroo for years, but I was always too shy to say anything and whenever I felt like it, he had some kind of girlfriend or something else to discourage me. Eventually I had become content to like him from a distance, but that didn't mean I couldn't appreciate how the darker evening light tossed alluring shadows across his face and crossed arms, doing great things to his biceps and cheekbones.

I felt a bit of a blush dust my face and I looked away. When I was next to him I said quietly, "Thanks for having me over..."

Kuroo nodded and said, "Sure thing, Kenma."

He was looking at me funny and I tilted my head slightly, "Everything okay?"

Kuroo met my gaze and asked, "You've really never kissed anyone?"

I shrugged, "Nope."

Kuroo looked thoughtful again before saying, "Do you want to?"

I remember how I froze. I felt my face turn red and I stuttered, "W-what?"

Kuroo grabbed my elbows and used them to pull me to him. His eyes were half lidded and he looked very handsome and he was very close to me.

"Kuroo..." I started to say but he shushed me.

His hand slipped under my chin and he lifted my face so that I had no where to look but at him. My breath hitched.

He smiled and I could count the number of centimeters between our faces on one hand. "Just let it happen Kenma."

I let it happen. He closed the distance between us and his lips touched mine. It was more of a lip brush then kiss, but I was so startled by the intimacy of the action and how soft his lips were that I pulled back hard.

With the return of the space between us, my lungs finally started working again. I felt my heart beating in my cheeks and I knew I must've been maroon at that point.

Kuroo's face fell and his hands slipped from my elbow and chin back to his sides. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

I cut him off saying, "No! I-I want um..." I stuttered and trailed off, looking at our feet.

Kuroo took that as a good sign and slid his hands to my waist, hooking his fingers in my belt loops. "You want what, Kenma?" He asked in a low voice that sent a pleasant shudder down my spine.

I tried to speak but only made a whiny choking sound. Kuroo chuckled and said, "I'll take that as a 'kiss me Kuroo you handsome sex god.'"

I blushed harder and looked away from him, but he leaned forward and pressed his nose to my cheek. "Kenma is it okay if I kiss you?" He asked me.

I couldn't choke the words out so I just nodded once. He smiled and turned my face with his hand again. My eyes were wide as he closed the distance between our faces. After his lips found mine, I felt my eyes slide shut.

He expertly coaxed my lips into parting and a thought briefly drifted through my thoughts; how many people has Kuroo kissed?

His hands were in my belt loops again and he was pulling me closer, ever closer until there was no space between our bodies. My hands dropped from where they had rested on his chest down to his hips. After a moment of hesitation, I slid my hands under his shirt.

He made a surprised sound against my mouth, but quickly melted into the touch. My action seemed to coax him to further the kiss and his tongue flicked into my mouth. I was startled and I pulled back, a string of saliva connected our still open mouths.

I felt my fading blush flare back to scarlet as I tugged my hand from Kuroo's shirt to swipe the string away. Kuroo threw his head back and laughed. After a moment, I joined in softly.

When he was finished laughing, Kuroo looked at me softly and untwined his fingers from my belt loops, wrapping them around me in a loose hug. "Well now you've been kissed," he said. I opened my mouth to reply, but he quickly leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the soft skin under my ear.

I gasped slightly as he sucked hard on the sensitive skin. After a moment of that, he pulled away and looked into my dazed eyes. "And now you are allowed to leave," he said in that low voice.

I nodded, still dazed and pulled my remaining hand out from under his shirt and he released me from his hold on me. "Bye, Kuroo," I said.

He chuckled and said, "Bye, Kenma."

I ended up getting turned around twice on my walk home I was so dazed. When I got home, my mom flitted around me complaining about getting home so late. I apologized and almost escaped in time but then she gasped sharply.

"Kozume!" My mom exclaimed.

I flinched and flicked my hair from behind my ear, trying to cover the mark Kuroo left there. "Um...yes?"

She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face her. She pushed my hair away from my neck and her mouth fell open. I flinched again and she said slowly, cautiously, "Kozume, is there something you're not telling me? A girlfriend something?"

I flinched again at the word 'girlfriend.' She looked at me expectantly. I decided I could trust her not to get upset. My mom had always been cool with everyone being who they are, so I figured she's accept me. I was still nervous though. She shook my shoulders lightly, "Come on Kozu! You can tell me!"

I sighed and said it quickly, like ripping off a band aid, "MomI'mgayandIthinkI'minlovewithKuroo."

My mom tilted her head slightly, "What? Kozu, slow down."

I exhaled deeply and looked her in the eyes and said evenly, "Mom, I'm gay, and I think I'm in love with Kuroo."

Long story short, she flipped her shit. She went into a very excited/ supportive mom-mode. It was loud and I got hugged more than I had thought I would, but she ultimately said she was proud of me for accepting myself and telling her. Mom always supported my relationship with Kuroo and was fine with me and my sexuality.

I really fucking love my mom, she's really great.

-end flashback-

After we finished visiting with my mom, Kuroo and I headed home. The rest of the night was spent curled up together on the couch watching Disney Channel's Toy Story marathon.

The movies were okay, but I really enjoyed being with Kuroo. We had gotten together shortly after he kissed me and we've been dating since. I snuggled closer to his chest and he chuckled, saying, "Hey there," and wrapping his arms around me.

"I really love you, Kuroo," I said.

He played with my hair and kissed the top of my head, "I love you too, Kenma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a long fic, based on where I want to go with it, so bare with me here. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you continue reading!


	3. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto throws a costume dare party to get everyone ready for halloween. The only problem is that all the costumes have to be drag. With drag, dares, drunk singing, dancing, and many other great words that start with D, it doesn't get much better than this.
> 
> Fluffy and adorable. Mainly Kuroken but strong reference to other ships as well. The POV jumps around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the POV is switching here for the first time. It is probably going to switch around for a lot of the fic. Here comes the BokuAka train: ALL ABOARD!!!

AKAASHI'S POV

 

I sighed and dropped my head onto the desk in frustration. The day was Friday and I was attempting to study. I had a big test coming up in an important class that I had to ace.

My name is Akaashi Keiji. I'm 20 years old and a second year at the local college in Tokyo. I live with my best friend and boyfriend Bokuto Koutarou. I'm studying to become a chemist, and he is studying to become a chef. We lead a nice life and there's only one hitch: Bokuto's constant need for attention.

I love him to death but honestly, he really knows how to drive me insane. We we were supposed to host a party on Saturday and I had wanted to study Friday so as not to fall behind in class.

But alas, Bokuto was in one of his 'look at me, I need attention' moods. He was rolling on the floor next to my desk whining my name. I sighed heavily, "What Bokuto?"

He rolled next to my chair and started rubbing my ankle, "Pay attention to me," he whined. Bokuto is a year older than me, but somehow it's my job to be the mature one.

I rolled my eyes and gently nudged him with my foot, "I have to study, remember?"

He groaned and curled up in a ball. "Why don't you love me Akaashi?"

I sighed again and scooted the chair so that I could look at him properly. "Bokuto, I love you. I do. But really, I need to study for this test, it's a big part of my grade."

Bokuto covered his face with his hands and said in a muffled voice, "You don't love me. If you did, you would throw away your silly chemistry and pay attention to me."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Now you're being ridiculous," I said. "Making food is like chemistry, you know. You like cooking, so why can't I enjoy chemistry?"

Bokuto clapped his hands over his ears and whined, "Don't use your logic on me!"

I rolled my eyes and scooted my chair back so that I faced the desk again. "I told you already, I'm going to study tonight so that I'm prepared for Monday, then I'm all yours Saturday and Sunday. Okay?"

Bokuto rolled into a corner and pouted, "Why can't you be all mine all the time?"

I sighed and opened my textbook. "Just because, Bokuto."

There were a few minutes of silence in which I read two pages and jotted down some notes. I was falling into my normal studying rhythm when I heard a soft whine come from the corner. I glanced at Bokuto out of the corner of my eye but he was just sitting there glumly.

"Huuuuuhhhmmm...." I heard him whine again. I took a deep breath before continuing my notes.

"Huuuuuuhhhhhhhmmmmm." He whined again and I felt my eye twitch.

"HUUUHHHHMMMM..." He was getting louder, but I could work with this. Power through, Akaashi, I told myself.

"HHUUUUHHHMMM." I tightened my grip on my pencil.

"HHHUUUUUUUUHHHHHMMMM!" I broke the pencil.

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU BE QUIET!?" I hardly ever raised my voice at Bokuto. I heard him whimper and I felt bad, but at least he was being quiet. I took another deep breath and continued my work.

A minute or so later I heard a sniff. It struck me that I may have actually hurt Bokuto's feelings when I yelled at him. I looked over at him and he was still in the corner. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and was resting his head on his arms, which were draped over his knees. He was shaking slightly and sniffing.

I sighed and debated whether or not to go comfort him. I was drifting towards the no side of that argument when he asked softly, "Akaashi, what did I do to make you angry with me?" He hiccuped over his tears and said, "Whatever I did I'm sorry, please don't hate me..."

Oh my god he is such a drama queen, a part of me thought, but the other part felt really bad about making him cry. I stood up from my chair and walked over to where he crouched. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his back. He tensed at my touch and kept shaking with his tears.

"I'm not mad at you, and I could never hate you," I said softly.

He sniffed and looked up slightly so I could see his red, teary eyes. "Then why did you yell at me?" He asked.

I rubbed up and down his back and said gently, "I didn't mean to. I'm just frustrated with myself because my classes are harder than I thought they'd be and I'm falling behind because I'm not doing all I can. I just took my frustration out on you because you were the closest thing to me and gave me enough of a reason to."

It was mostly true. Classes really were getting harder and I did need to study more, but Bokuto was a big part of the reason why I was so frustrated. Not that I'd say that of course. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's telling him what he needs to hear. It's my skill at doing so that keeps him from getting unbearable. Honestly, I'm head over heels, completely and foolishly in love with him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't annoy me sometimes.

Bokuto lifted his head off of his arms and looked at me. He had stopped crying and was just sniffing, rubbing at his eyes. "You're really not mad at me?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled softly at him. I wasn't really mad, at least not at him. He let out a relieved breath and let his arms fall to his sides and his legs stretch away from him. "I'm glad," he said. "I'm sorry for distracting you, though."

I shook my head again and kissed his cheek. "Don't be," I said. "I knew what I was signing up for when I fell in love with you." I had been in school with him long enough to know to expect this, I could definitely handle his mood swings.

Bokuto smiled his goofy grin that I love and hugged me. "What would I do without you Akaashi?" He asked.

I hugged him back, saying, "You would find me." Bokuto is the kind of guy that gets what he wants. If he didn't have me, he'd find me. Simple as that.

Bokuto's arms tightened around me. I felt the warmth of his arms and all of my earlier annoyances melted away. I didn't want to go back to my work. I just wanted to stay there with him. This was my ideal way of spending time with Bokuto, quiet and gentle, warm and loving. It was bliss. I breathed in the scent of him and let out my breath. I glanced at the clock on my desk.

"How about you go cook us something yummy and I'll finish I studying so that in two hours we can eat and I'll give you all the attention you want," I said.

Bokuto pulled away so that he could see my face and he raised an eyebrow, "All of the attention I want?"

I smile, "All the attention you want."

Bokuto smiled and pumped his fists. "Hey hey hey! Guess who's getting laid tonight!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes and swatted his arm. "Yeah, yeah. Get going before I change my mind."

Bokuto kissed my cheek and said, "Yes love!" before nearly skipping away to the kitchen.

I put a hand to the cheek he kissed and held it there for a second before getting up and returning to my desk. I quickly fell back into my rhythm and by the time two hours had gone by, I was fully prepared for my test and had lots of important notes.

Bokuto had made Udon and we sat together at our kitchen table. After the dishes had been taken care of, Bokuto grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

I looked into his beautiful yellow eyes and melted into him. Our bodies fit together perfectly and he was taller than me, so my nose just touched the tip of his if I tilted my head up. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. We stood there for a moment, just like that, appreciating the closeness of each other.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto asked softly.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please never leave me."

"I'd rather die."

Bokuto chuckled softly and pressed his lips to my forehead, "Together forever."

I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter, then said, "Until death do us part."

We both laughed and then Bokuto led me to the couch. I was expecting something fiery and passionate, something like Bokuto. But instead he just held my hand and pressed his lips to mine very gently, like I was precious and he didn't want me to break. I liked it; it was soft and gentle and it broadcasted the fact that he loved me all through my senses.

It wasn't like Bokuto, but it was like me. Being the attention hog he was, Bokuto rarely settled for what I wanted when it came to romance, but sometimes he would. He would kiss me softly and hold me gently. He would say he loves me and rub my back and hair. It wasn't the very sexual romance he often went for, but it was just as nice, and I loved him for letting it be this way.

After the gentle kissing had died down, Bokuto decided he didn't need to get laid because it would ruin the pleasant moment we had just had. I laughed when he said that, but I was glad that he let it be what I wanted this time.

We ended up curled up on the couch and we surfed the channels until we discovered that Disney Channel was having a Toy Story marathon. We watched that, interjecting with ironic commentary here and there. It was nice and it made me warm inside, it made me love Bokuto even more, if that's possible.

I really, really, love Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did, because Bokuto is such a dork and Akaashi is such a strong owl mom <3  
> Feel free to hop on over into the comments and leave me some feedback, it's always welcome here! Thanks!


	4. Dog Park Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto throws a costume dare party to get everyone ready for halloween. The only problem is that all the costumes have to be drag. With drag, dares, drunk singing, dancing, and many other great words that start with D, it doesn't get much better than this.
> 
> Fluffy and adorable. Mainly Kuroken but strong reference to other ships as well. The POV jumps around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time for some DAISUGA!!! I am in love with this ship <3  
> Also be prepared for Suga being mischievous, because that's Suga for you ;)

SUGA'S POV

"SUSHI DON'T YOU DARE," Daichi yelled at our Golden Retriever, Sushi, who was currently trying to piss in the middle of the sidewalk.

My name is Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga. I'm 22 and a third year at the local Tokyo college. I'm studying to become an elementary school teacher. I live in an apartment with my best friend and boyfriend Sawamura Daichi, and of course Sushi. Daichi is currently a student at the police academy in Tokyo.

It was Friday and Daichi and I had finished our costumes for Bokuto's party early, so we decided to go for a walk in the park with Sushi. You could practically smell the autumn hanging in the air and it was a bit chilly. I was only wearing a thin long sleeve shirt and a scarf, but Daichi, ever paranoid despite what people assume, was wearing a long coat.

After tugging Sushi into the grass so she could properly do her buisness, Daichi gave me another once over. "You're gonna catch a cold Suga."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Daichi you're no fun. Relax a little, it's the weekend!"

Daichi sighed and tugged Sushi out of the grass. She pulled merrily on the leash and Daichi sighed again. He looked very done with the two of us. I chuckled softly and grabbed his arm, pulling him close to me. "You can keep me warm if you're so worried about my health," I said, snuggling closer to his arm.

Daichi smiled and kissed my forehead, "If you insist, my love."

I giggled and we started walking again, much to Sushi's approval. It was amazing to walk in public like this, to be close to the one you love without people giving you nasty glares the whole time. The world is progressing and I friggin love it.

Suddenly, Daichi stopped walking and he yanked his arm from me harshly. I took a step back, startled. "Daichi?" I asked.

He was looking wide eyed off near a tree, "Play it cool, Suga, please."

I was really confused. I swatted his arm and the raised my hands in a 'what the hell' gesture. He shook his head and then plastered a smile on his face. Just as he did it, I saw. A man about our age was waving at Daichi. He had black hair, and was short and thin. All this was fine, Daichi was a popular guy, but the annoying part was that he was coming straight for us.

"Sawamura! How've you been buddy?" He asked happily as he walked over to where we stood.

Daichi smiled and replied, "Hey, Izumi. I'm doing fine, how're you?" He seemed wary, which was enough to put me on edge.

Izumi grinned and said, "I'm great! Gosh, studying for that test on Tuesday has been a thorn in my side, though."

Oh, I thought, he's a classmate of Daichi's. I guess that's okay. Sushi was sniffing happily at Izumi's legs and the black haired man patted her head.

Daichi nodded and said, "Yeah. That test is gonna be tough."

Izumi nodded solemnly. When he looked back up at Daichi, he seemed to finally notice me. His eyes widened slightly and he looked at me for the first time. "Oh, Daichi! Who's this?"

Daichi looked at me helplessly. He'd always been reluctant to tell people about us, lest they develop negative feelings toward him. I was fine with it. So I avoided that subject when I said, "Sugawara Koushi. Call me Suga."

I extended a hand and Izumi shook it, replying, "Izumi Kyota. I'm a classmate of Daichi's."

I nodded and smiled, he seemed alright I guess. He looked between me and Daichi thoughtfully. He seemed to forget whatever he was thinking, though, because he then launched into a conversation with Daichi about his weekend plans.

When Izumi turned at an angle where he couldn't fully see me, I plotted a way to mess with Daichi. Izumi was gesturing wildly of in the direction of the city. I slid my hand under the side of Daichi's long coat.

He tensed slightly and shot me a warning glance. I looked at him innocently as I slipped my hand under his shirt. He made a strange sound when my cold hands touched his warm back. Izumi glanced back at us and I smiled and Daichi grit his teeth. "And what happened next?" He asked as casually as he could.

Izumi relaunched himself into his story and my hand started tapping along his back. My hand snaked lower and lower until I reached the edge of his pants. Daichi sucked in breath between his teeth.

Izumi was talking about a school or something when my hand slipped into the butt of Daichi's jeans. He was trying to discreetly swat my hand away, but I'm too crafty for that and he never was able to hit me. My hand found Daichi's ass and I squeezed it lightly. "Suga!" Daichi exclaimed, pulling far away from me and causing my hand to be pulled from his jeans.

Izumi turned around to see what was happening and tilted his head slightly. Daichi floundered for a good reason to have yelled my name and just barely found one. "Suga. Yeah, uh, Suga's training to be a teacher. Your story reminded me of teachers and um... Yeah?" He said.

I nearly laughed but I was able to play it off like a cough. Izumi looked at me skeptically."A teacher huh?"

I nodded and he looked between me and Daichi again. Daichi looked very red in the face and it made me laugh again, consequentially making me cough again. Hearing my cough, Daichi got all worried boyfriend mode again and said, "Suga, you're really gonna catch a cold!"

"I'm fine Daichi, really-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Suga don't be five. Here take this," He shrugged off his coat and put it on my shoulders despite my protests.

Izumi cleared his throat and Daichi turned scarlet again. Izumi glanced between us again and said, "If he's gonna be a teacher, then how do you guys know each other? You friends or something?"

Daichi looked at me and I nodded, trying to encourage him. He sighed and smiled at Izumi before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him. "Yeah, something like that," he said.

Izumi blushed slightly and nodded, "Oh, cool. Good on you guys. Love is love and all that right?"

I couldn't help it this time, I laughed out loud. Daichi blushed and pinched me to keep me from laughing, but it didn't really work. Izumi looked scared, "Oh, god, I didn't offend you did I? I think it's totally cool, I'm not a hater I promise."

I was laughing too hard, Daichi scowled at me and said, "Suga please."

I clapped a hand over my mouth and pinched my nose with the same hand in order to silence the laughter. Izumi looked like he wanted to run away and I kind of felt bad, but it was mostly just hilarious. Izumi shrugged a bit and laughed nervously, "Well I guess it makes sense," Izumi said.

Daichi raised an eyebrow and upon seeing it, Izumi quickly waved his hands, "No, not like that! It's just, remember when I asked if you were going out with a hottie and you said yes, but didn't elaborate?"

Daichi blushed again, glancing at my raised eyebrow before saying, "Yeah, what of it?"

Izumi smiled, "Well you didn't specify that the hottie was a girl... And I guess that Suga is kinda a hottie, so you weren't lying." He shrugged. "I'm happy for you man. I'm gonna go now though, because I don't want to ruin your romantic walk in the park. See you Monday!" He ran off, leaving us speechless.

I looked at Daichi, "Did he just call me a hottie?"

Daichi nodded grimly, "Seems I'll had to watch out for that one, eh?"

We looked at each other for a second before busting out laughing. "That guy," I said between chuckles, "he's a hoot, as Bokuto would say. I see why you asked me to play it cool."

Daichi laughed and kissed my cheek before saying, "Yeah thanks by the way, you played it so cool back there. Frigid Suga, frigid." He shook his head, chuckling. "And I thought you would cooperate. Well you know what they say about assuming..."

"It makes an ass out of you and me!" I chirped.

Daichi and I laughed. When he finished, he said seriously, "Hey Suga?"

I shrugged off his coat and held on to it. I knew what was coming even before I asked, "Yes Daichi?"

I made a motion with my hand like I had food in it and waved it near Sushi's face. She perked up and followed it as I walked around Daichi to put the coat on his shoulders. I walked all the way around him one more time, 'checking the coat' as I went. Sushi's leash ended up neatly wrapped twice around Daichi's legs and he didn't even notice.

I patted Sushi's snout as Daichi asked, "Why do you always feel the need to embarrass me?"

I shrugged, "Because it's fun?"

He shook his head, "You are sooooo gonna get it."

I raised an eyebrow and took a step away from him, "Am I now? Are you sure you can even catch me?"

Daichi chuckled grimly, "Suga, Suga, Suga. Which one of us is training at the police academy again?"

I tapped my chin for a second in mock thought while taking another step back, "Is it me?"

Daichi shook his head, "Guess again."

I shrugged and took a final step back, "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter because I'm not the one tied up in a dog leash."

That's when Daichi looked down at his legs in shock and I took off at a sprint. I heard Daichi call after me, but running made me feel alive and I wasn't gonna stop. I ran straight out of the park and the two blocks to our apartment at a fast pace. When I got up the stairs and into the apartment, I locked myself in our bedroom.

I laid on the bed to catch my breath and it was only a few minutes before I heard Daichi thunder into the apartment. "SUGAWARA." He yelled half angrily half laughingly.

I glanced at the door to make sure it was locked, "Yes dearest?" I called.

I heard Sushi's collar jingle, meaning Daichi had taken her leash off. Then there were footsteps outside of the door and I covered my giggles with my hand. "Suga I'm not mad, just let me into the room. Don't play this game, we aren't five," he said.

I stepped over to the door and pressed my ear to it. "But, Daichi," I said innocently. "I thought I was going to get it?"

"I was lying."

I gasped. "Daichi! You LIED to me!?"

"Okay okay, I didn't lie. You're totally gonna get it. Just open the door."

"I'm not opening the door."

"I will use my policeman skills and kick down the friggin door."

I put a hand on my hip and leaned again the door, "If you break this door, you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the year."

"Suga let me in! I'm a policeman so you have to."

I laughed, "Yeah okay then Mr. Pseudo-Policeman, I'll open the door."

I put my hand on the lock, but then hesitated. "Daichi?"

"Did you open the door?"

"No, not yet. I will but you can't open it until I say so okay?"

"Suga, I'm a man, and a man opens the door when he wants to open the door."

I shrugged and took my hand off the lock, Daichi is the kind to bust through the door and flat out tackle me. If I don't have a second to prepare, that's gonna hurt like hell and no way did I sign up for that. "Okay, guess I won't unlock it then."

Daichi groaned, "Fine, okay, whatever. I'll wait until you say I can come in."

I smiled triumphantly and unlocked the door. Then I sat on the edge of the bed and spread my arms wide. "Come in Daichi, dear!" I called.

The door flew open so fast I thought it was gonna break. Daichi immediately barreled through and tackled me, which I congratulated myself for successfully predicting. I ended up pinned to the bed with Daichi on top of me.

I smiled up at him. "Hi."

He leaned close to me so that the tips of our noses touched and said, "Suga you are soooooo gonna get it."

I grinned and half lidded my eyes. "Oh I bet."

Daichi leaned forward slowly until our lips brushed. Then he pulled back and I opened my eyes fully and said somewhat dumbly, "What?"

Daichi clicked his tongue, "Poor Suga, you thought I was gonna kiss you."

I blinked. Is he not gonna kiss me? Well that's a waste, I thought. Daichi grabbed the pair of handcuffs he had been assigned from police school. He must've grabbed them when he released Sushi, I thought.

He clamped the cold metal around my wrists and I shuddered. This situation could either get really bad for me, or really pleasurable, but either way I was expecting sex.

Once my hands were bound, Daichi scooped me up bridal style and carried me to the couch. I was really confused. Doesn't sex happen in beds? Well the couch works I guess, I thought.

But then Daichi sat down on the couch and plopped me into his lap. He wrapped his legs tightly around my waist trapping me. By then I figured we weren't going to have sex, but I never could have predicted what came next.

Daichi flipped the television on and changed it to Disney Channel, where they were playing a Toy Story marathon. My stomach dropped. "Daichi no," I said.

I felt his chest rumble with laughter. "Daichi yes!" He said.

Ever since I was a kid, the Toy Story movies had freaked me out. It wasn't natural. Toys don't have organs or any of the necessary things to get up and move around. They had to be fueled by some kind of demon energy or something to do what they did. It was creepy and unnatural and Daichi friggin knows I hate them.

"DAICHI NO STOP THIS ISN'T OKAY." I thrashed in his grip trying to escape, but it was futile. He had killer thighs and there was no way I was escaping those bad boys.

Daichi laughed the whole friggin time, having a grand old time watching me suffer. Sometimes he's such a jerk.

"This is cruel and unusual," I whimpered. But Daichi didn't care. He kept me trapped there through all three friggin movies. I yelled through the entire first one and I cried during the third one.

At the end of it all, we didn't have sex, I had nightmares, and Daichi slept on the friggin couch with Sushi like the bitch he was.

I really, really hate Daichi sometimes. But I gotta say, being between those thighs all night does have its perks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed while writing this more than is probably necessary, but hey, Daichi's thighs am I right?  
> I find Toy Story kinda creepy, so that's where that came from. Also, be prepared for more Toy Story references, because I'm weird and decided to jump on that crazy train.  
> I will try to update quickly, but my dad found where I was hiding my fanfiction on my phone, so it may take a bit to get it written, I hope you bare with me here!  
> Let me know if you find any typos, thanks!


	5. Decidedly in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto throws a costume dare party to get everyone ready for halloween. The only problem is that all the costumes have to be drag. With drag, dares, drunk singing, dancing, and many other great words that start with D, it doesn't get much better than this.
> 
> Fluffy and adorable. Mainly Kuroken but strong reference to other ships as well. The POV jumps around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> there's a panic/anxiety attack in this chapter. I'm not sure if people can be triggered by that or not, but if you can, please be aware! I don't want anyone to get upset because of me! Thanks!
> 
> Time for some cute Tsukiyama I hope you all are prepared.

YAMAGUCHI'S POV

I, Yamaguchi Tadashi, slapped Bokuto Koutarou. Bokuto, the Dare King. The man with the hit list so sinister that Kuroo, the manliest of my friends, got hurt. And me? I fucking slapped him. Yep. I'm totally screwed.

But hey, I've got a day left to live so why the hell don't I get on with it? I'm 19 and I go to the local college in Tokyo. I live in an apartment with my best friend and boyfriend Tsukishima Kei. I am studying to become a lawyer and Tsuki is studying in the business department. 

It was Friday, and while I was sure all of my friends were out having a good time, I was curled in a fetal position on the floor of our kitchen, having a panic attack. 

After I slapped Bokuto, I was terrified of him hitting me back, but he didn't. That can only mean that he is going to retaliate during the dare party, but that is a sentence worse than anything. Tsuki told me not to worry about it, but I can't help it.

I've always been sort of anxious, and Tsuki usually calms me down, but he was out shopping and I started thinking about it and to say the least; here I was. My hands fisted into my hair and I screwed my eyes shut hard. My stomach was in a frenzy and my entire being was screaming "SOMETHING IS GOING TO GO WRONG!" 

A few tears slipped from my shut eyes and I clenched my teeth. In my mind I repeated my mantra over and over again, "It will be fine, I am okay. Tsuki will be here soon. I am okay."

My breathing was too fast, I needed to slow my breathing. I exhaled slowly, but as I did another surge of anxiety surged through me and I inhaled suddenly, hyperventilating again. I whimpered and curled tighter into my ball. I could feel myself shaking.

Then I heard the lock click, signaling that Tsuki was back. I pressed my face hard into the tile of the kitchen and gave a weak moan of gratefulness. The tears started pooling on the tile as I heard Tsuki, my savior, step into the apartment. 

I sob erupted from my throat and I heard Tsuki yell alertly, "Yamaguchi? Everything okay?"

I sobbed again and went back to focusing on my breathing. I had to keep my eyes closed to keep them from blowing too wide. I tugged at my hair and bit my lip. I heard something thud and then Tsuki was there, his hand resting on my back. "Rate it 1-10," he said gently.

I shuddered and said through clenched teeth, "6... no- 7."

There was the sound of shifting clothing as Tsuki wrapped his arms around me securely. He lifted me off the floor and held me tight to his chest. I sniffled and pressed my face against his solid, warm chest. 

He carried me to our living room and gently sat down and held me in his lap. He rubbed small circles on my back and whispered soothingly to me. In a few minutes, I had calmed down enough that he went to get me some tea. I flopped down on my back amidst the pillows and tugged a blanket off of the back of the couch onto me. 

I burrowed into the soft warmth of the blanket and closed my eyes, whispering softly, "I'm fine...I'm fine."

A few moments later, Tsuki came back and gently pulled the blanket off of my face and shifted so that I was sitting on his lap and we were both wrapped in the blanket. He handed me a warm cup of tea. I brought it slowly to my lips and sipped gingerly at the hot liquid. 

Tsuki smiled at me softly and watched as I took a few more sips. When I had had my fill for the moment, I set the cup down on the small wooden side table. I looked sheepishly at Tsuki and said, "Thanks."

He smirked and grabbed my hand under the blanket, "No problem, Yamaguchi."

I blushed slightly and looked down. He leaned his head on my shoulder, making me blush harder. With his being so tall, Tsuki had to lean a decent amount in order for his head to be on my shoulder. He usually was in a good mood when he did, making my stomach flutter with my ever omnipresent nervousness and with something... else. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me after what seemed like an eternity.

My blush flared again and I looked down, "I'm still really anxious about Bokuto.... I feel like he's gonna retaliate and it's gonna be super bad.... I'm just really unnerved, yet, I don't regret it."

Tsuki nodded and sighed, squeezing my hand. "I know you're worried, and I can't change that, but honestly, if Bokuto hurts you, he'll be the one in the hospital. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Yamaguchi. I promise."

My heart swelled and I felt tears tapping at the back of my eyes. I smiled softly and leaned against him. "Tsuki..." I said it as a sigh, but also as a thanks. 

He squeezed my hand again and pulled his head off my shoulder. He pressed his mouth to my cheek and held it there for more than a second before pulling back and resting his forehead on my shoulder. I turned scarlet and my head felt fuzzy. 

"Tsuki?" I asked.

"Mhm?" he mumbled.

"I love you. A lot," I replied. Tsuki and I didn't say 'I love you' very often. We both knew that's how the other felt, but it was always something that had a lot of meaning and wasn't thrown out lightly. I felt my chest tighten as I waited for him to respond.

He curled his arms around my waist and lifted his head from my shoulder again. He looked me in the eyes and pulled me so close that our noses touched. I felt my face burning maroon, but he smiled and said so that I could feel his breath on my mouth, "I love you a lot, too."

And then he kissed me.

When Tsuki kisses me, it's like nothing I've ever experienced before. It's like there's a tornado in my stomach and my skin is on fire. It feels like I'm dunked in cold water and at the same time, tasting air for the first time. It's like light in a dark alley, or warmth in a freezing tundra. I can't really describe it with words but it feels right. 

The second our lips meet, my eyes fall closed. I twist my arms around his neck and bury my fingers in his short hair. His hands slipped under the hem of my shirt and rested on the skin of my upper hips. His lips are soft, and mine probably aren't, but there was no room between us for insecurities as he pulled me closer, closer. 

Our mouths were open. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I felt a low sound come from the back of my throat, but I didn't care. The first time he kissed me like this, I had freaked out and needed to take a moment to recover from my bout of flustered embarrassment. Tsuki had laughed, but ultimately he had kissed me again, and asked before going this far.

Nowadays, if he didn't kiss me like this, I got antsy. 

Finally he pulled away and kissed my cheeks, under my eyes. I slid my hands from his hair onto either side of his face and I squished his cheeks. He looked so adorable, it was almost unbearable. 

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Yamaguchi, you're such a dork."

I smiled and kissed his squished lips before replying, "I learned from the best!"

Tsuki laughed and wrapped his arms around me again, pushing my back against the couch cushions. I laughed softly and said, "You certainly are clingy tonight, have a good day?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No," he said and smirked devilishly, "I just know how to get you when you're vulnerable."

With those words, he moved his hands to my sides and started tickling me... The jerk.

I burst out laughing and flailed, trying to knock him off, but he was correct. He had me cornered. I had always been extremely ticklish, and he knew that. So of course he was bound to tickle me sometimes, but honestly? He could be so childish sometimes. 

I was laughing so hard I had tears streaming down my face and I was yelling between laughter, "Please-HAHAHA- Oh my god, Tsuki- HAHA- stop it!"

Finally, after a few more minutes of begging, he finally stopped. I lightly punched his arm and giggled as he pulled me against his chest. I snuggled into the embrace and said, "Yeah. I'm decidedly in love."

I felt his chuckle bounce in his chest and his arms tightened around me. "I can hear the bells...." he said quietly. I snapped into alertness at that, wondering what he meant by it. Probably nothing. Maybe something? I decided to forget it so as to not ruin the moment. 

I used my feet (with much difficulty and some help from an amused Tsuki) to get the television remote and switch it on. We ended up watching Disney Channel's Toy Story marathon, because why the hell not?

Tsuki mocked the whole thing the entire time, and I quietly enjoyed the children's movies. I'm just like that I guess. I like kid movies. Sue me.

It was a very nice night and when I was curled up in Tsuki's arms that night, trying to fall asleep, I couldn't even remember why I was so upset. How could I be upset about anything with such an amazing person to call mine? 

Yeah, I'm stupidly, clumsily, decidedly in love with him. And I don't think that's ever gonna change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter, I had to post what I did in a rush, so I wasn't prepared with this one already written. It's gonna keep on moving and the next chapter we're back to Kenma, which is always nice. Party happens and I can't wait for you guys to find out everyone's costumes! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented on this work or any of my others, you all are great! And I am so so so so so sooooo sorry, but school just started for me and the next chapter may take me a bit to write. I promise I'm going to keep with this story, but it may be a bit before we see each other again. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you will bear with me and continue reading!


	6. Dumb Boys from Miyagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto throws a costume dare party to get everyone ready for halloween. The only problem is that all the costumes have to be drag. With drag, dares, drunk singing, dancing, and many other great words that start with D, it doesn't get much better than this.
> 
> Fluffy and adorable. Mainly Kuroken but strong reference to other ships as well. The POV jumps around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update...  
> This chapter is pretty much filler....  
> Ah well, enjoy

Kenma's POV

I sneezed. Yep, I sneezed. In my friggin sleep. And because of how spastic my boyfriend and I are, my cute kitten sneeze sent us both flailing. Kuroo snapped straight upright, consequently tossing me from on top of his chest to the floor. I cursed silently at the cold air of our bedroom and tugged the cover off the bed and onto the floor with me. 

I curled up into a ball of blanket and bedhead and groaned. I heard Kuroo chuckle as he bent down and picked me up, blanket and all. He pulled me close to him and I said, "It's Saturday."

Kuroo buried his face in my hair and chuckled, "That it is, kitten."

I groaned again and closed my eyes. We stayed there for a while, just holding each other and enjoying the comfortable warmth. Finally I was falling back into the steady rhythm of sleep, when Kuroo's phone started buzzing off the charts from the nightstand. 

I let out a small screech before Kuroo flailed around and knocked me out of bed again. Kuroo recovered and grabbed his phone to see who was calling while I picked myself off of the floor. He answered with a "The hell do you want!?" as I shuffled out of the room, blanket in tow. 

I halfheartedly shoved two Eggos in the toaster before plopping onto the couch. Kuroo followed soon after. He laid his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair absentmindedly. "Who was on the phone?" I asked.

He groaned and said, "Bokuto."

I sighed and prompted, "And what did he have to say?"

Kuroo puffed air into his cheeks and let it out before answering, "Just that we have to leave at different times, because he doesn't want anyone to know anyone else's costume before he does. Also.... there's going to be some form of surprise showing up at our apartment later...."

I glared at him warily. "A surprise? At our apartment?" I asked.

He nodded. I groaned and threw my head back. What on earth could Bokuto possibly be planning and why was it going to show up at our apartment? What could this have to do with the dare party?

A shudder shook down my spine. Kuroo noticed this and lifted his hand to rub circles on my cheek with his thumb. I turned into the contact and he said, "Don't worry, kitten, I'm sure it'll be fine."

I nodded and sighed. There was a click in the kitchen as my Eggos popped up. I wiggled out from under Kuroo and shuffled to the toaster. I drowned the innocent golden junk food disks in syrup and returned to the couch. 

Kuroo moved so that I could sit next to him and whined, "Kenmmaaaa! You didn't make me any?"

I paused with my fork an inch from my mouth and replied, "Oh. I forgot."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek, "Sure."

I smiled innocently at him and he rolled his eyes again before getting up to pour himself a bowl of cheerios. While he was busy, I wondered about what the surprise could be. With Bokuto, it had the potential of being very upsetting. I decided not to think about it until it was necessary. 

Kuroo sat back down, slurping at his cheerios. I caught him looking enviously at my Eggos, so I gave in and held my fork out for him to steal the bite. He grinned and bit it off the fork happily. I chuckled quietly and he kissed my cheek again, leaving a sticky spot from the syrup on his lips. 

I scrubbed at the spot with my sleeve and laughed, "Hey, not nice!"

Kuroo dragged his finger across the side of my syrup drenched plate and tapped my nose with the sticky finger. "What was that kitten?" he asked evilly.

"Oh that's it," I said and I stickified my finger as well before smearing syrup across his face. This pretty much started a syrup war as we took turns rubbing sticky syrup on each other and laughing until tears were in our eyes. 

Eventually, we ran out of syrup and had to call it a draw. I was still laughing and Kuroo finished his cheerios before grabbing me close to him and humming slightly. "I love you, Kenma," he said.

"Aww," I replied, kissing his sticky cheek. "How sweet of you~"

We laughed at my awful syrup related pun and retreated to the bathroom to clean up. In the process of washing his face, Kuroo ended up with a sudsy beard. I laughed at how silly it was, leading me to make the obvious choice and follow suit. We both had dripping soap beards and were laughing our asses off.

I was clutching my stomach in my fit of giggles and Kuroo was forming a mustache for himself just as the doorbell sounded through the apartment. We looked at each other with one question hanging between us: Was this the surprise?

We both hurried to answer the door, beards and all. I looked at Kuroo as I grabbed the handle of the door. He nodded and I pulled it open. 

"KENMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" A high pitched voice screamed and suddenly someone tackled me to the floor.

I screeched and Kuroo yelled out. I hit the carpeted floor of the apartment and looked at my attacker. "Shouyo!?" I asked the red headed ball of energy that currently had me pinned down. 

"And Kageyama," said a monotone voice from the hallway. I looked over Hinata's head to see Kageyama was indeed standing in the entryway of our apartment. 

Kuroo came over beside the pile that was Hinata and myself and picked the red head up off of me. I sighed in relief as his weight was removed from my chest and I stood up, wiping what remained of my beard after Hinata attacked off my face with my sleeve. 

Kuroo carried Hinata, who looked very surprised at having been picked up, and handed him to Kageyama. "I believe this belongs to you," he said.

Kageyama tilted his head slightly and took Hinata from Kuroo, setting the shorter boy on his feet. "Are we just not going to comment on your... uh... facial ... uh... yeah, I don't even know what to call that," he said dumbly.

Kuroo chuckled and clapped Kageyama on the shoulder, "Kags, my boy, there will come a day when you learn the art of soap bearding, but until that day, I'm afraid you're going to have to build a bridge."

Kageyama blinked, "Why am I building a bridge?"

Kuroo smirked, "So you can get over it."

I snickered and Hinata said, "Get rekt Tobio," earning himself a smack on the back of the head. 

Kuroo looked triumphant and I shook my head, raising my hand. Kageyama tilted his head in that way I was beginning to notice he did when confused and Hinata jumped up and down, saying excitedly, "Ooh! Ooh! I like this game!" He pointed at me and said, "Kenma!"

I let my hand fall and said plainly, "Yeah, um, what are you guys doing here exactly? I mean, nothing against you or anything, but you're kind of unannounced."

Hinata looked really confused and Kageyama tilted his head again, which was kind of starting to get on my nerves. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Bokuto told us that we were supposed to meet up with you guys before going to his dare party thingy."

Kuroo said quietly, "Ooohhh..." 

I nodded, it all made sense now. Apparently those dumb boys from Miyagi were the surprise Bokuto had called about. I looked out into the hall and saw that they had brought a duffel bag a piece, supposedly holding their costumes.

"Do you guys have to dress in drag too?" I asked.

Hinata shook his head, then paused, and nodded, then just looked dumbly at me and said, "Sort of. Oikawa said that we had to dress as a couple from a show or movie and someone had to be the girl so..."

I nodded. It sounded like the Miyagi boys had a different agenda when it came to costumes. Kuroo and I admitted the two dorks into our apartment and asked them a bunch of questions. It turned out that the Miyagi boys would be competing for their own prize, offered by Oikawa, who had masterminded the whole thing with Bokuto. 

The evening was quickly approaching and I was actually kind of excited for the party, despite my earlier doubts. I was actually planning on having some fun.

After high school, people always told me I had loosened up a lot. I used to be really quiet and even though I still am in most social situations, I've really learned to let my hair down when with my friends. 

Tonight, however, I planned on winning that PS4. Embarrassment be damned, I decided right then and there that I was going to do whatever I had to do in order to win.

And then I got a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a cliffhanger and I apologize for that but I gotta have some kinda reason to motivate myself to write ;)
> 
> I just had to work in the Miyagi crew because what is a fanfiction without Oikawa am I right? 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys are enjoying it and I hope you'll stick with me, even though I am super inconstant when it comes to updating.
> 
> Thanks a million!


	7. Diddly Darn it Yaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk shit happens and stuff begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I KNOW ITS LATE IM SORRY DONT HURT ME

My phone buzzed and played the first few notes from the Pokemon theme song, alerting me to the message it had received. Hinata jumped in surprise and Kageyama glared at the redhead, saying, "It's just a phone, dumbass."

Kuroo snickered, "I can practically smell the romance between the two of you, Kags."

Kageyama blushed slightly and mumbled, "Please don't call me that..."

Hinata looked at me curiously as I read the name of the sender on my phone's screen with suspicion. He tried to grab my phone, but I snatched it away from him, holding it to my chest. He looked kind of hurt, but I didn't feel guilty at all; I didn't need him going through the notifications on my lock screen which may or may not be mostly from Mystic Messenger.

Kuroo set a hand on my shoulder and asked, "What's it say, Kenma?"

I relaxed slightly at his touch, but it didn't dispel the dread that had pooled in my stomach the second I saw the message was from none other than Bokuto. With a sigh, I tapped my pass-code into the phone and opened messages. I had to scroll for a bit because of how long the message was. It said:

From: Bokutowl

ATTENTION KENMA KOZUME. YOU HAVE COMMITTED A GREAT SIN. YOU MAY NOT REPEAT ANY OF THIS MESSAGE TO KUROO, OR EITHER OF THE KAGEHINA BOYS, BECAUSE I KNOW THEY'RE GONNA ASK.

You, Kenma, asked one Yaku Morisuke to look at your costume and proof it. Since you weren't allowed to share details of your costume with any of the attendees, you have broken the rules and will be rightly punished. 

Your punishment you ask? You are out of the running for best costume, and will begin the game with 0 dare points, rather than 3. You may think this is harsh, but this is why we don't mess with the owl.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, keep them to yourself because I don't care. See you tonight.

"That fucking jerk," I growled after reading the message in its entirety. How was I supposed to know Yaku was going to go to the party!? It's not like it was mentioned or anything! Starting with no dare points meant that I was going to have to do every dare I receive just to catch up... This was a problem...

Hinata looked frightened, and when I think about it, I don't I'd ever cussed in front of him before. Kageyama was tilting his head and it was really making me annoyed. Kuroo squeezed my shoulder and asked, "What did Bokuto do now?"

I chuckled ruefully, finding it funny that he just knew it was Bokuto who had messaged me. "I can't tell you," I said, looking at him sadly. 

He nodded understandingly. Kageyama shrugged and lead Hinata to the couch by his wrist. Way to make yourselves at home, I thought grudgingly. Kuroo tapped my phone which was still in my hand and checked the time, saying under his breath, "11:47."

I sighed and Kuroo took my hand and pulled me toward the couch. The Kagehina boys were taking up most of the room so I sat in Kuroo's lap, but neither of us cared. I leaned against my boyfriend as Hinata launched into a wild tale about their journey to Tokyo. Apparently they took a train and there was an old man playing the flute trying to make money the way people in American subways sometimes do.

"The flute was really nice, but the man couldn't play it very well," Hinata was saying. "Oh Tobio, remember when he tried to play Call Me Maybe! It probably would've sounded weird on the flute anyway, but it was terrible the way he was playing!"

Kageyama sighed and shook his head, "Shouyo gave him like 2000 yen."

Kuroo busted out laughing and I chuckled along with him. We went on like that for a while, telling stories and laughing at Hinata. Around 1 we ate copious amounts of pizza rolls and ramen. Then we re-watched the Toy Story movies Kuroo had recorded until it was time to get ready for the party. We decided Kageyama and Hinata would go first, ten minutes apart, and then me, and Kuroo would go last. 

Kageyama, Kuroo, and I waited in the bedroom while Hinata got changed and left. Then it was just me and Kuroo. As we waited, Kuroo held my hand and said, "I can't wait to see you in that outfit." He winked and I playfully swatted his shoulder. 

"I can't wait to see you in yours," I said. He smirked at me and cupped my cheek with his free hand, pressing his warm mouth to mine. The kiss wasn't anything special, just the press of lips and shared breathing. When he drew back, my eyes were half lidded and we could hear the front door close; meaning Kageyama had left. 

Kuroo released my hand and cheek and nudged me with his shoulder, saying, "Go get 'em kitten. I'll be right behind you." 

I smirked and winked, "You do know how I love it from behind!"

Kuroo started violently laughing and it ended up as a cough, his face bright red. I giggled and left the bedroom triumphantly; I loved making Kuroo blush. I found my costume where I had stashed it in the towel closet and went to the bathroom. 

I had made the costume with the contest in mind. Everyone knew who ever looked sexiest or funniest was going to win, and I didn't know how to make 'sexy cat girl' look funny. The costume consisted of knee high, heeled boots, black pantyhose, a tight black mini-skirt, a black crop-top with Meow~ written across the chest, a collar style choker, black felt kitten ears that clipped to my hair, and a clip on tail. I topped the whole thing off with thick black cat-eye style eyeliner around my eyes, whiskers drawn in eyeliner, and black lipstick. 

When I had bought all of these items, the clerk lady looked me up and down and said, "You sure about all this?"

I had said, "Just take my money."

Good times. 

When I finally got all the components of my costume perfect, it had been fifteen minutes and I knew Kuroo would be getting impatient soon, still, I had to appreciate my appearance in the mirror. The eyeliner made my eyes look really big and, not gonna lie, the skirt made my flat ass look pretty sweet. 

Finally, I stopped looking at my butt and headed to the front of the apartment. "I'm leaving Kuroo!" I called as I opened the door and stepped out. 

"See you then, kitten!" I heard from the closed bedroom. 

I walked down the hall and down the stairs to the apartment building lobby. As I was going through the front door, the resident who lived down the hall from me and Kuroo spit her coffee when she saw me. 

"K-Kenma!?" she spluttered. 

I smiled shyly and waved, "Hey Misaki, it's for a thing I swear."

She raised an eyebrow and wiped coffee from her chin as I ducked past her out into the street. It was a quick walk to Bokuto's and Akaashi's apartment. It was the same walk as it always was, but it felt different without Kuroo, and, you know, being dressed as a kinky prostitute. 

I got at least 17 spicy looks on the way and it made me feel both sexy and terrified. It was a relief when I got to Bokuto's apartment. 

When he opened the door, Bokuto quickly grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside. "Bokuto!" I screeched. 

When I finally regained my balance, I got a good look at Bokuto. He was wearing a bright blue sports bra that had two skin colored water balloons meant to look like breasts. His stomach was bare and he was wearing a blue frilly skirt and white socks that came up to his knees. Perched in his owlish hair was a blue and white bow that looked like someone had drowned in glitter, and his face.... let's just say it looked like someone went all Toddlers In Tiaras on him. 

"I- um... Bokuto, are you supposed to be a-" I started but he cut me off with a finger to my mouth. 

He pulled the finger back and it had a smudge of black across it, which he wiped on my shoulder as he said, "Yeah I'm a cheerleader, get in the closet."

I gaped at him as he shoved me into the guest room and said, "Daichi is in the guest bathroom, I managed to get Tsukki under the bed, and you need to stay in the closet. That way no one sees anyone else's costumes."

"Don't call me Tsukki you jackass," Tsukishima said from under the bed. 

Bokuto rolled his eyes but grinned playfully. "Oh yes, I remember, if I do, your tsundere little boyfriend is going to hit me again right?" he teased. 

There was a grumble from under the bed, but Tsukishima otherwise didn't reply. Bokuto pushed me towards the closet and I felt a sense of dread. 

"Bokuto, I've been out of the closet for a few years now, don't make me go back," I said.

Bokuto chuckled and said, "If you promise not to cause any trouble, you can stay in the room itself." He turned serious. "But if you look at Tsukishima or Daichi or ask them their costumes, you'll get penalized. Now we wouldn't want that to happen again, would we?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "No sir," I said.

Bokuto chuckled and winked, "Ah, and don't look under the bed, there's a spooky monster."

"I'll shove a fistful of spooky up your ass if you don't shut the hell up," Tsukishima yelled.

"Kinky," and with that, Bokuto left. 

I sighed and shook my head as he closed the door. I looked around the room, but it was plainly decorated with just a bed, nightstand, closet, and door to the guest bathroom. "Hey Daichi," I called as I sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Hello, Kenma," he replied.

"Oh sure, no one ever wants to say hi to Tsukishima. It's fine, I'll just lay under the bed while you sit on it, slowly suffocating me and not even saying hi. But it's fine," said Tsukishima grouchily from under the bed.

I giggled and said, "Hello Tsukishima."

"Seriously, you're going to kill me, can you not sit there?" 

I quickly stood up and paced quietly. A few minutes later, I could hear a commotion from the front of the apartment. I heard Bokuto saying, "God dammit Kuroo, where am I gonna hide that?"

I smirked. Kuroo had arrived. I tried to pace for a while longer, but I ended up just sitting on the corner of the bed so as to not crush Tsukishima. Maybe twenty minutes passed before Bokuto came back to the room. 

"Well stop just sitting there, we've got a party to have!" He declared.

Tsukishima let off a string of curses as he pulled himself out from under the bed. When he got out, I doubled over laughing. He had one of those braid crowns that little girls buy from stores like Claires that went around the crown of his head and then down his back. He was also wearing a shimmery blue dress with a nearly see through blue cape. It was obvious he was supposed to be Elsa from Frozen. 

He didn't say anything about me laughing at him, just scowled and stalked past me. Bokuto clapped my shoulder and then followed Tukishima out to the living room. Daichi emerged from the bathroom and his costume was considerably good looking on him. 

It looked like he had searched sexy cop outfit on amazon and bought the sluttiest one that came up. It had a big gold badge on the breast and the skirt was just as short as mine. He was wearing makeup and a cop hat that real cops didn't wear, but all the costumes include it for some reason. He, the same as Bokuto, had stuffed something in his shirt to give him what appeared to be obnoxiously large breasts. It even seemed he had shaved his legs.

He looked me up and down, smiling, "What? Does this skirt make my butt look big?" He turned, showing off his ass.

I burst out laughing and he laughed with me. After we had both calmed back down, we joined the rest of our friends in the living room. The first thing I noticed when I walked in, was the number of people in the room. It was a LOT. 

The second thing I noticed, was the size of Kuroo's skirt. It appeared he had made a hoop skirt for his costume and the darned thing was taking up a considerable amount of space. He was dressed in a poofy pink dress with a yellow crown perched in his messy black hair. He also had blue eye shadow and bright pink lipstick on. I wanted to laugh, but instead, I walked over to where he was standing. 

Kuroo's eyes were so wide, it looked like they would fall straight out of his skull, his mouth hung open too and the sight was quite amusing. I swished my hips and placed a hand on the bare skin of my waist and tilted my head. "Close your mouth, Peach, you'll catch flies." 

Kuroo snapped his mouth closed and smiled. "That's Princess Peach to you," he said, tugging on one of my felt ears. "You look good, kitten."

I scrunched my nose and said, "Excuse you, I look fantastic."

Kuroo chuckled and ran his hand over my hair, landing on my shoulder and squeezing. "You're right, you look smoking."

Suddenly there was the sound of an air horn going off and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Bokuto was standing on top of the coffee table with thin strips of paper and a cup of pencils. The air horn was held by Akaashi, who was dressed as Hatsune Miku, next to him. 

"Listen up, hoes, we've got a party to do, but first," Bokuto grinned. "We're gonna go over some rules!"

Just as Akaashi opened his mouth to begin rattling off the rules, Suga, dressed in a dress and a flower crown, screamed bloody murder. Everyone looked to see what was the problem, and Daichi was wearing a shit-eating grin, looking at Hinata and Kageyama. The Kagehina boys were dressed as Woody (Kageyama) and Jessy (Hinata) from Toy Story. 

Suga was having some kind of fit, and Daichi was laughing his ass off. Hinata tried to see if Suga was OK, but he just pushed him away. The next thing I knew, Suga was running from the room, Daichi had been slapped, and Hinata looked thoroughly traumatized. 

Bokuto cleared his throat, "Well that was interesting."

 

~To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is a breakdown of all of the costumes everyone wears bc i dont wanna be a good writer and actually describe all of that whOOPs


	8. Drag Drag and... Memes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a costume breakdown its not that complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im such a meme whoops

Bellow is the costume breakdown for each of the characters.

 

Main group (drag):

 

Bokuto: 

>costume: Cheerleader

>Frilly blue mini skirt, blue sports bra with water balloons meant to look like boobs, knee high white socks, blue tennis shoes.

>Copious amounts of makeup and a glittery blue and white bow in his hair

Akaashi:

>Costume: Hatsune Miku

>Literally just a cosplay out fit he borrowed from one of his Vocaloid enthusiast friends, includes wig.

>No makeup or anything other than the cosplay, he didn't really care

Daichi:

>costume: Police officer

> the costume is one of those slutty ones girls would wear to parties, includes the little hat. 

> he made himself some fake boobs too, and used a bunch of makeup

Suga:

>costume: "Flower girl"

>Voluminous pink skirts detailed with little flowers, and a white, off the shoulder, top.

> light makeup and a pink flower crown.

Tsukishima:

>costume: Elsa

>One of those blonde braid things stores like Claires sold after the movie's release, a tight bodiced blue dress with floor length skirts, and a thin blue cape.

> minimal makeup

Yamaguchi:

>costume: Pixie

>Has those cute little shoulder strap wings and they're blue. 

>Cute little blue and purple dress that has poofy shoulders and full skirts, high heels.

> no makeup other than the bottle of glitter he poured on himself. 

Kenma:

>costume: cat 

>Black crop top with "meow~" written on it, tight black mini skirt and black pantyhose, black heeled boots.

>cat ears and cat tail

>cat-eye style eyeliner, black lipstick, and whiskers

Kuroo:

>costume: princess peach from Nintendo games

>Puffy sleeved pink blouse, full pink skirt with crinoline underneath

>Paper gold grown

>fake breasts, hoop skirt made of hoola hoops, and bright pink lipstick, eyeliner, and blue eyeshadow 

 

Miyagi Group (couples costumes):

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi:

>Costume: Barry B. Benson (Iwa) and Vanessa Bloome (Oiks) from The Bee Movie

>Oikawa: 

\--Simple Vanessa cosplay with black and yellow sundress and light makeup

>Iwaizumi:

\--Bee costume off of amazon complete with stinger, Barry's sweater, and little antennae 

Hianta and Kageyama:

>Costume: Woody (Kageyama) and Jessy (Hinata) from Toy Story

>Kageyama:

\--Cowboy costume with boots, hat, Woody's vest, and jeans

>Hinata: 

\--Cowgirl costume with boots, Jessy's vest, jeans, and his hair pulled into small pigtails (he's in college so it's longer and he's able to do that.)

Matsukawa and Hanamaki:

>Costume: Shrek (Mattsun) and Fiona (Makki)

>Matsukawa:

\--Face painted green, headband with ogre ears, shrek costume off of amazon

>Hanamaki: 

\--Face painted green, fake red braid, small Fiona crown, headband with ogre ears,green dress with gold embroidery to look like Fiona's and fake breasts

Nishinoya and Asahi:

>Costume: Jesus (Take a guess) and an angel (Noya)

>Asahi: 

\--Left his hair down, toga and a red sash, carries around a bible

>Nishinoya:

\--Pipe cleaner halo on a headband, left his hair down, white dress with puffy knee length skirts, little over the shoulder white wings.

 

Other (choice):

 

Lev and Yaku:

>Costume: Pirate (Yaku) and Treasure (Lev)

>Yaku: 

\--Pirate hat, eye patch, fake sword attached to leather belt, white pirate blouse, black leather pants, black leather boots, fake goatee, black eye shadow

>Lev:

\--Literally just a white shirt with gold coins taped to it and blue jeans. Yaku threw gold glitter on his face and hair, but it mostly fell off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to have the next chapter up by the weekend but you never know bc im an unreliable shit whoops  
> its in the works tho so bear with me here  
> hope you enjoyed it and hope you'll stick with me even tho i suck k bye

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is obviously not the end! I have a bunch of chapters for this one. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will continue to read it! This is also located on Wattpad!


End file.
